Unanswered Questions
by suspend your disbelief
Summary: [KK] A prime example of when you should -- and shouldn't -- spill your secrets...


I have no idea where this came from. But for once, it's nothing dramatic and angst filled. It's just kind of..cute. I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Okay?! SO QUIT HOUNDING ME!  
  
P.O.V.: I'll..let you guess. O-o;   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I should be happy. I should be elated and shouting from the rooftops how I'm soon to be "Mrs Kaoru Himura".   
  
But I can't. Don't get me wrong –I've never been so happy in my entire life. Kenshin is my one and only, it's not that...  
  
I'm just afraid of messing everything up. Like I'll do something wrong, or I'll say the wrong thing, and he'll suddenly fall -out- of love with me.   
  
I would die. I would just die if that happened -no questions asked.   
  
I really should be more self confident about this. But still, you'd be like me if it were you.  
  
He's just. . . .so perfect. I'm too scared to let this die.   
  
I guess it showed on my face pretty plainly, because the next thing I knew, the broom I had previously been sweeping the porch with had fallen onto the wood, and I was sitting next to someone on the raised platform.   
  
"Kaoru-chan..." I heard it; it was naught more than a whisper. "Tell me what's wrong..."   
  
I was suddenly pulled into an awkward embrace, my head resting on the shoulder of my caring beloved, his arm around my waist keeping me there.   
  
"There's really nothing wrong." I insisted. "I'm just tired, I suppose..."  
  
"Don't lie to me.." He replied softly, stroking my hair with his other hand.   
  
Oh Kami-sama, he shouldn't have done that....really shouldn't have. I don't think it was intentional, but he could get me to say anything when he started to cuddle me like that... he was too good at this, I decided.   
  
"I'm not...lying." I said, finally, after a moment of thought.   
  
"I can always tell...." He told me, still playing with my hair.   
  
"Mou..Kenshin, you're not being fair..." I told him directly.   
  
"You aren't, either, Kaoru....please, tell me...don't make me plead..."   
  
He was too kind...Maybe it would do me a slight bit of good to tell him what I felt.   
  
"Well....um...Kenshin...Will you always love me?" I lifted my head, my voice wavering slightly.   
  
He looked at me evenly, his hand stopping the graceful movements on my hair. "Why would you ask me such a thing, Kaoru?" He asked seriously.   
  
I noticed he didn't give me a straight answer. Neither would I, until he did.   
  
I was just stubborn that way.  
  
He noticed this, I think, because he sighed as he stared into my eyes, sending not only my voice, but my whole body shaking.   
  
"I'll love you until the sun stops shining, the sky falls, and Yahiko respects you..."   
  
His eyes were shining as he broke into a grin. I must have, too. His smiles were contagious.   
  
"Does that answer your question?" He asked, as his other arm snaked around me and pulled me close to him, my head now lying on his chest. He always did have a certain scent..almost like ginger. Whether this was natural or because he usually cooked for all of us, I never could be too sure.   
  
"Mhm..." I mumbled, for lack of anything better to say.   
  
"Now tell me, why would you ask that...?"  
  
I lifted my head to talk to him better; my words were muffled before in the folds of his gi.   
  
"Well, I was just afraid of...." I couldn't tell him. I'd seem so immature.   
  
"Yes, keep going.." He coaxed, and I had a feeling he wouldn't stop asking until I gave him a straight answer.   
  
"Well...I love you...and I wanted to make sure you'd never stop...loving me..." I kind of mumbled it. It seemed really stupid once it was spoken.   
  
He smiled wryly, jumped to his feet, and pulled me up with him.   
  
"You don't know how perfect you really are, Kaoru-koishii..."   
  
Before I had a chance to say anything, he crushed his lips to mine, slowly kissing me while holding me in such a tight embrace, I didn't think I could breathe...  
  
I wanted to push him away and ask him what he meant by that.   
  
But this felt too good.   
  
And besides. I realized from all of this, that there were some questions best left unanswered.   
------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review! 


End file.
